


This Is A Bad Town (For Such A Pretty Face)

by schmaslow



Series: We Fight Every Night For Something (When The Sun Sets We're Both The Same) [1]
Category: Big Time Rush, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fallout AU, Fanart, Kames - Freeform, M/M, Post-Apocalyptic, because James is fantastic as Courier Six, drawn to jaunty 50s music, retrofuturistic wastelands are the perfect place for your pairing to slowly fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmaslow/pseuds/schmaslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ART] Both had that Old World flair, that Old World grin. Drew you closer with possibilities and risk and pretty, pretty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is A Bad Town (For Such A Pretty Face)

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this is titled "I am so far up the Fallout video game series' ass and Kames has pretty much taken absolute control of my life so lets fuse them together in order to create one huge entity that will ruin me absolutely." But, yah know, I decided to go with some song lyrics, instead.
> 
> I'm also gonna blame this on the Fallout: New Vegas character "Major Knight," because, I can, and the Courier's ability to flirt with him, as well as his corresponding last name with Kendall Knight, is mostly responsible for the inspiration, anyways. Probably. Plus, James as Courier Six? Very nice.
> 
> What happened here is that I'm absurdly horrible at finishing fics I've started, and I procrastinate in doing so with fanart of it. (This is only the fourth time, I swear.) But, I didn't want to just manip something for this Fallout AU like I did for the others - and since I'd recently given in and bought a Graphic Tablet, I thought this would be a great opportunity to break it in. So, a ring-a-ding-ding, baby.
> 
> Rest assured, there is nowhere else besides 200 years after a nuclear war in the midst of factions combating for ultimate control of the Mojave Wasteland that I would rather have Kendall and James slowly realize that they fucking need each other, dammit.
> 
> [The completed fic for this will not be posted under the same title, and, since, honestly, it'll be 78% Fallout and 22% Big Time Rush. Thing's under both tags. Oop'.][Title is from _Kill of the Night_ by Gin Wigmore.]

[This Is A Bad Town (For Such A Pretty Face)](http://schmaslow.deviantart.com/art/This-Is-A-Bad-Town-For-Such-A-Pretty-Face-559203132) by [schmaslow](http://schmaslow.deviantart.com/)

_Major Kendall Knight/"Courier Six" James_

_Fallout: New Vegas - Big Time Rush_


End file.
